


Lustful Respite

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), I am not immune to sexy elezen pirates, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of light, No beta we die like mne, Shameless Smut, Tilly Lucia, Vaginal Sex, hinted established relationship, just straight up smut, rarepair madness, spicy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: An interlude between a pirate turned privateer and a Warrior of Light.
Relationships: Carvallain de Gorgagne/Warrior of Light, Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Lustful Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Long time no see~! Hello! I've been struggling with finishing works but my brain decided we just needed to write a sex scene. Like NOW. But not for any of my WIPs where we stopped right before sexy times. Something new instead, fresh. No lead up, just wham bam sexy ma'am. That's why it's so short. But! Please enjoy.

* * *

**Lustful Respite**

* * *

A gasp escaped her mouth as she was slammed against the wall. Blunt teeth scraped at her collarbone. She moaned and arched. Her thighs flexed, wrapped as they were around a lean waist before she was being hitched up with strong hands at her bottom. She clutched at broad shoulders. Her fingers dug into cotton and velveteen shirt of her still dressed lover. Tilly tilted her head back to give him better access to her throat. A mark was sucked high enough that there was no good way to hide it.

“Carvallain!” Tilly growled in reprimand. The elezen just laughed against her skin. She wiggled against him and smacked his thigh with her tail.

“You can heal it later,” Carvallain soothed, kissing the mark.

“You know I won’t.” She grinned when she felt his fingers twitch while clutching her bottom, the movement matched by his pointed ears. Possessive bastard. “If you don’t fuck me now…” Tilly murmured as she licked up the side of his long neck, “I will be cross with you.”

“We mustn’t anger the dread Warrior herself, aye,” he volleyed back with a laugh. He pressed her harder against the wall for a moment before pulled her back and setting her onto her feet. Before she could whine, Carvallain spun her around to bend her over. She slapped her hands flat against the wall. He stroked the pretty curve of her arse cheeks. Laughing again when her tail curled and flicked at him before she draped it out of the way, he nudged her bare feet a bit further apart. Her lower lips were shiny with moisture. Reaching down, the elezen parted them with clever fingers. Tilly’s sigh of pleasure was certainly ego boosting. She was warm and wet around his fingers. He petted her side when she rocked backward further in time with the motions of his other hand. The wet sound of his fingers going in and out filled his ears.

Tilly panted, dark fuchsia furred ears drifting back in pleasure. Her face was flushed as she looked over her shoulder and up at him. Bright green eyes were nearly swallowed by her rounded pupils. “Carvallain, please… I want…”

“Yes, darling, yes,” the privateering elezen said, his own pale eyes fierce with arousal. He hurried to free his erection from his breeches. The thick cock had precum beaded at the tip. He grabbed her hip again and lifted her to her tiptoes. Tilly leveraged herself against the wall with her hands. Her head hung down, bangs shadowing her face. With his other hand, Carvallain guided his cock to her entrance. With a slow push, he entered her wet warmth. He scrambled to cling to her hips with both hands now. Tilly cried out but his grip on her kept the miqo’te from rocking back to take his cock faster. Instead he pulled back a little before thrusting in a bit further. He repeated this, despite her begging, until he was fully seated within, his open breeches lightly scraping against the bare skin of his lover. Carvallain grit his teeth, curving down to bury his dark face in his lover’s long, loose hair. The scent of aroused woman and roses filled his nose. Loosened strands of his own red hair mingled with her summer bright strands.

“Carvallain! Move!” Tilly demanded in a strained voice, panting. She felt so full and she wanted more. Her fingers clawed at the wall. Her tail wrapped around his thick thigh.

The elezen didn’t speak. Instead he did as she commanded. Straightening up, Carvallain pulled back only to jerked his hips forward in a hard snap. Their skin slapped together. Tilly’s whole body jolted. She squealed and cried out as he did it again and again. Her full breasts bounced and swayed with each thrust. Carvallain could feel his shirt stick to his back as he sweated. The wet warmth of his lover’s cunt squeezed around him. It just drove him on to go faster. Her high-pitched grunts were in time with the movement of his cock thrusting in and out. He panted. He then reached down and around to strum her clit with his fingers. Her cries rose in pitch. A fierce, predatory smile spread across his face. With a swirl and pinch, Carvallain sent his little lover straight into orgasm. Tilly screamed his name. Her cunt fluttered and flexed around his cock. And then he wrung another out of her. Wetness dripped down her inner thighs. Her ears were flat against her head. Her skin glowed in the candlelight with sweat.

Carvallain began to chase his own finish. His lover’s mewls rang in his ears. The wet sounds that came from between them where they were joined grew louder. She screamed when he bent down to sink his teeth into the curve her shoulder. The sting combined with his thrusting cock and fingers against dancing along her clit caused her to orgasm again. And just as she began to come down from her high, Carvallain slammed into her one last time. He ground his hips against her lush bottom to go as deeply as he could. His cock jerked as it painted her passage with his seed. She moaned. Excess cum dripped from her entrance at the seam where they were joined. The fabric of his shirt rubbed against her back as they struggled to catch their breaths. Tilly whimpered when he pulled away. His softening cock left her and more of his seed dripped to the floor from her gaping entrance.

Humming, the exhausted elezen lifted his lover up to set her on the bed. Gods, they hadn’t even made it to the bed, so eager for one another had they been. All Carvallain had done was help her rip off her clothes before ravishing her. He let out a tired laugh at the sight of Tilly flopping onto her back. His moon pale eyes stared at her in almost disbelief. But he would contemplate the whys of their couplings another time. He finished getting undressed instead before climbing in.

Tilly welcomed him with open arms, tilting her face for a kiss. He was happy to indulge. His jaw clicked as he kissed her. Their tongues rubbed together and she nipped his lower lip. He skimmed his dark hands over her curves. The elezen delighted in handling her breasts, tracing patterns along her warm skin. Before long he was aroused again and wedging himself between her thighs that willing spread for him. This time the bed creaked as he rocked into the miqo’te beneath him. There was a happy curl to her long, leonine tail as it thumped against the mattress. Her little feet kicked in the air as he swung her legs over his shoulders. She cried out his name as she clawed at his chest with blunt nails in the midst of coming. He didn’t last much longer after her.

Carvallain filled her with his seed again, delighting in her pleasured sighs. He grunted when he was grabbed by his ears and pulled down into a sloppy kiss. Tilly’s legs slid down from his shoulders. He rolled to his side with her after pulling out. Holding the miqo’te close, he rested with her almost dozing in his arms. Just a few moments of quiet in his quarters with her before clean up.

His crew could have a lie-in since they were in harbor, he decided. Carvallain was more than happy to spend as much time as he could with his small but very in demand lover. The world beyond his ship could wait a bit more. He had a warm bed partner in Tilly and he wasn’t keen on letting her go just yet.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all had a good time! I feel rusty af but eh. Gotta jump back into the saddle somehow! If you like, please hit that kudos button and/or leave a comment. Thanks for stopping by!!! Love you all!


End file.
